Sesshomaru's Daughter
by melonkitty
Summary: What would everyone do if Sesshomaru actually fathered a child? Inayu has been searching for sixty years for the mysterious demon who is her father, but after being captured by Naraku, will she be able to find him? Based after the T.V. series.
1. Inayu

**Chapter one**

**Inayu**

_Long ago, in the waring states era of Japan when demons ran rampant and pillaged without worry of their own fate according their deeds. They became rulers over their own kind, the most powerful reveered and honored, and the weak sentenced to wander._

_There was a girl, appearing only sixteen, a demon girl, who had searched for her father for sixty years. She knew his name, she knew his brothers name, and her story was one of tragedy and she was easily influenced by others because of this._

"Are you sure you sensed Narakus jewel shard Kagome?" Inuyasha, a white haired half demon asked as a human girl rode on his back as they ran.

"I'm positive." She replied. "Miroku, Sango, you should keep an eye out for Naraku's demons or the poisonous insects."

Both the other humans nodded their heads, a demon slayer and a monk riding on a demon cat.

"I smell something funny." A small fox demon said from Kagome's lap.

"What is it Shippo?" Kagome asked him.

Shippo didn't get to answer because Inuyasha answered for him. "It's Sesshomaru"

The band of friends climbed higher on the hill and as they reached the top they saw what they had dreaded, Naraku was surrounded by demons, around him were his demon incarnations, Kagura and Kanna, the young demon slayer and Sango's brother, Kohaku, and another, a demon girl none of them recognised.

Sesshomaru stood before Naraku, Rin and Joken by his side. Neither of Sesshomarus two swords were drawn.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You would do well to stay out of a fight that doesn't concern you." Sesshomaru replied blatantly.

Kagome was staring at the strange girl at Narakus side. "Inuyasha, that girl has a sacred jewel shard in her shoulder."

They all looked at the girl. Her topaz eyes portrayed nothing, their color was dull, and she looked at nothing in particular at all. Like Kohaku on Naraku's other side.

"Ah, Inuyasha, and Kagome, I see you haven't met my newest companion, Inayu." Naraku's voice resounded through the clearing as if he were everywhere at once. "Doesn't she remind you of yourself Sesshomaru?" Inayu did look like Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, she had topaz eyes and black hair. She wore a blue kimono with white trees and black pants with had a sword by her side. She had demon ears and her tail curved over her shoulder like Sesshomaru, but her tail was white and black. "Doesn't she, Sesshomaru? Personally I think you're related, when I met her she was searching for her father, she has been for sixty years." Naraku smiled at Sesshomaru's grimace. "Why don't you tell them all your story, Inayu."

"My name is Inayu Kyo. My mothers name was Kiaruna. I had two elder siblings, Shia and Griom, who were half demons by separate fathers. They disliked me because of my full demon blood and never missed the chance to say I was fatherless. They also despised each other, and fought every minute of the day trying to kill the other. When I was seven years old, they seventeen and eighteen, they succeeded and murdered one another. My mother was devastated, and when I was nine my uncle, Kaillou, came for something my mother had promised him. He accidentally killed her in front of me. When he heard my mother say my name he wept to undo what he had done, she had promised to name her fist born full demon child after him in some way. After that I went to live with him and my grandfather Ikiyu." Inayu told them. "Around the time I was sixteen my uncle was called away to a battle, and there he died. Ikiyu followed not long after, leaving me alone."

Sesshomaru moved to draw his sword Tokijin, but halted at the sound of Narakus voice.

"If you draw that sword I will kill her." He said. "If any of you do, I will kill her."

At the sight of this Inuyasha was puzzled, and frustrated. Kagome worried for the girls life.

"Now listen closely, Inayu. I want you to kill Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Naraku ordered. "Then the demon slayer and the monk. Leave Kagome to Kanna."

Inayu didn't move. _Did he say Sesshomaru?_

Naraku used the jewel shard as he had done on Kohaku. _Kill Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Kill the monk and the demon slayer. Kill them!_

Inayu hunched over, saying something you could hardly hear. "No." She said it over and over. "No."

Naraku looked furious. "Very well, if you won't do as you're told than you don't deserve the life I gave you." He slashed open her back and the impure light of the sacred jewel shard was seen leaving her from the wound. Another wound, opened itself on her shoulder as she hit the ground limp, unconscious and bleeding.

Sesshomaru ran forward as Naraku departed in his barrier. "We'll do this again sometime soon, won't we Sesshomaru?"

"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, look." Kagome said pointing at Sesshomaru as he knelt by Inayu's side.

Kagome rummaged in her bag and brought out a first aid kit. Running towards Inayu, Miroku and Sango following.

Kagome stood by Sesshomaru staring at him.

"Can you... can you save her?" He asked quietly.

"Possibly, but we'll have to take her back to the village to be sure, "Kagome worked on trying to get the bleeding to stop. "Inuyasha will you..."

"I'll carry her." Sesshomaru insisted.

"What does she mean to you Sesshomaru, why haven't you taken off like you usually do? Or do you want me to kick your butt again?" Inuyasha said smugly.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha from her work. She had a certain lokk in her eye that made Inuyasha cower. "Sit, boy!"

_So they all departed for the village in which a priestess lived, by the name of Kaede. The same place in which another priestess had lived and died after binding Inuyasha to a tree. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's elder brother, is still worrying about the girl, Inayu, who had refused to take their lives as Naraku had bid her, for he had a horrible feeling that Naraku had been right about the strange girl somehow being related to him or Inuyasha._


	2. My What!

**Chapter Two**

**My What!?!**

_It has been two weeks since the sour meeting with Naraku and the demon girl Inayu has not yet woken from her sleep. Sesshomaru has not left her side for more than a quarter of a day and much to Inuyasha's displeasure won't leave at all. But what little good may come of all this, at least they haven't killed each other. Yet._

"Lady Kaede do you think Inayu will ever wake up?" Kagome asked as they got fresh cold water for the demon girls fever.

"I cannot say, demons are a mystery to me. But I do know this, if she doesn't want to wake then she won't. The only thing I can tell that's wrong with her is that she has a mild fever, her wounds have all healed on the outside, but there may still be wounds we can't see that only time can heal."

Inuyasha sat on the roof of the house in which Inayu slept with Sesshomaru sitting by her side. "You have to survive, you must tell me, what is your fathers name?" Sesshomaru muttered to himself. Other than random mutterings he had barely said anything short of just staring at things.

Joken had departed two days before with Rin to go look to where Ah-Un could have gotten to.

Sango and Miroku had gone to Sango's village to repair her weapons and renew the flowers on the graves after the first week, departing on Kirara.

Shippo was normally found helping Kagome or sulking with Inuyasha on the roof.

After midweek had passed Kagome got the courage to ask Sesshomaru something.

"What is it about Inayu that you've stayed as long as you have, Sesshomaru?"

He didn't look at her and answered slowly. "In the clearing when she said her mothers name I recognised it. Kiaruna was the daughter of a friend of fathers. As a dog demon from the west she had black hair. Inayu looks a lot like her." He answered quietly.

Inayu stirred. The two looked down. Inayu's eyes opened slowly, reluctantly almost. And deep topaz eyes stared up at them.

"Good. You're awake." Kagome told her.

She tried to sit up but Kagome pushed her down.

"You shouldn't try to get up so fast, you've been asleep for nearly three weeks." She warned her. "Sesshomaru, I need to go get new water, will you watch her?"

He nodded his head and looked at Inayu who was slowly returning to the bed.

"You're Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"Yes."

Kagome walked in after a moment with cool water and put a new cloth on Inayu's forehead.

For the next few days the girl grew even more well and ventured outside several times a day. Once she started going outside Sesshomaru left but watched from the forest around the village.

"Inayu?" Kagome called on the fourth day.

Inayu was sitting outside with a blanket watching children play.

Kagome sat next to her. "Do you remember the clearing that day?"

"Yes." Inayu told her. "I haven't told many people about that. But I couldn't help but do what he said."

"I understand. There have been many times where he's tried to control me. It's hard to deny him, he's in your head."

Inayu nodded her head. "I first met him when another demon slashed my shoulder open. I was near death, he came offering life. Even though I said no, he put the jewel shard in my wound. I couldn't say no to him after that." Inayu said returning to the house and returned several moment later with her own kimono on and her sword.

"Who made that sword?" Inuyasha asked from the roof.

"I can't remember his name but its the same person who made yours." She answered drawing it.

The sword was remarkable, unlike normal swords the steel of the blade was blue, and the sheath was engraved with the words: Nothing is lost until forgotten.

She replaced the sword to its place. "I thank you but I must leave. I have something to find."

They were all shocked by her words but Kagome smiled and said, "Don't worry we understand, we also have something to find."

Inayu stood dumbfounded for a moment then smiled back and was gone in a flash.

The forest surrounding the village was nothing to be afraid of, unless you were frightened for some mysterious reason.

Sesshomaru watched Inayu depart and went to go after her when he heard a voice behind him.

"Why do you keep watching me?" Inayu asked.

There she was, the demon girl that had the ears of the dog demons and black hair and topaz eyes like him. Wearing her blue kimono with her tail draped over her shoulder in his fashion.

"I...uh...er." He said speechless. "How did you sneak up on me like that?"

"I can't tell you if I don't know." Inayu looked away briefly. "I only came to ask you a question."

"That's the only reason?"

"At the moment, yes."

"Then ask away."

"Did you know a western dog demon seventy-five years ago, by the name of Kiaruna?" Inayu looked at him with convicting eyes.

"Yes, I did." Sesshomaru told her. "Before, you...actually Naraku, said you knew the name of your father."

"Yes, my mother told it to me many times when I was a child."

"What is his name?"

"You should know Sesshomaru, it's you."Inayu told him. "You're my father."

Sesshomaru stood there silently, his thoughts in shambles. _Kiaruna and I only spent one night together. How could this be! How could I have a daughter?!_

_*****_

Authors note:

Here is the funny thing that I incorporated, apparently Sesshomaru didn't realize at the time that it _only takes one night!_


	3. A Desired Death

**Chapter Three**

**A Desired Death**

_ So Inayu traveled with her father and met his companions. Though the fact that he traveled with a human girl puzzled her, she had no place to question her fathers behaviour. She chose not to tell Rin and Jaken why she was there or that Sesshomaru was her father._

"Come on Master Jaken let's play a game." The young girl pestered the short demon.

"I'll play a game with you Rin." Inayu told her. "What game do you want to play?"

"Hmm. How about rhyme words?" Rin asked.

"I've played that before, I'll start. Um, mind." Inayu told her.

"Kind. Where did you learn it?"

"My mother taught it to me and my older sister." Inayu told her. "Grind."

All through this Sesshomaru was silent. At the mention of Inayu's mother he glanced back. But went on walking without stopping, no one noticed this sudden change.

* * *

"Inayu?" Rin called as they set up a camp for Rin to sleep

"What is it Rin?" Inayu answered.

"What happened to your mother?"

"She died a long time ago." Inayu answered after a moment. "Though we are stronger than humans and live a long time, we do die, my mother passed through the gates of the underworld nearly seventy years ago."

"Oh. That's kinda sad." Rin told Inayu after a moment.

"Not really, I understand why it happened. So it's not as sad for me." Inayu said. "Now get some sleep, or you'll be tired tomorrow."

Rin nodded slowly as she fell asleep.

When Inayu stood up Sesshomaru was standing in front of her.

"Is there something you want Sesshomaru?" Inayu asked, using her fathers name.

"Why do you lie like that? Telling Rin that you aren't sad over the death of your mother is deceiving." Sesshomaru told her.

Inayu eyed him coolly. "Because it isn't a lie." She replied. "I'm not sad over her death because I understand better than some that life is fleeting. I've seen suffering in my own right to understand that for some, death is more peaceful and desirable."

Sesshomaru did not understand what she meant. "I don't understand what you mean."

"After my brother and sister destroyed each other, my mother suffered from the grief their deaths brought to her. For those following years she only responded to seeing me smile, but other than that, it was like she wasn't there at all." Inayu explained. "When my uncle came, it wasn't exactly his fault he killed her. She didn't defend herself, and she put herself where his strike would hurt her the most. She wanted to die, Sesshomaru. She had had enough of suffering to where she saw death as more desirable, despite what she herself had always believed in life."

_What happened to make her mother abandon her last living child?_ Sesshomaru thought.

Inayu looked as though she had come to a great decision. "I'm going to leave Sesshomaru, my search is over. I met you, and that was enough."

Sesshomaru suddenly looked at her, but did a double take. Inayu had such a look on her face that he was slightly worried at it's meaning. Almost as if she had given up on the thing she wanted most, as if she were about to cry.

Sesshomaru moved to touch her shoulder, but she vanished beneath his fingers, leaving a slight smell of tears behind.

_ Inayu has left the man she had searched for for so long without looking back. But, where she has gone, Sesshomaru does not know, as he himself ponders at why she was crying, battling for the first time his own feelings. _


	4. Lady Of The Village

**Chapter Four**

**Lady Of The Village**

_So, Inayu left her father ,after searching for so long, on the verge of tears. Sesshomaru could not find any trace of her after her departure. Inuyasha and Kagome and the others have set out once again to search for the way to rid the world of Naraku. Then they pass through an interesting village, one inhabited by demons, humans, and half-demons alike…_

"Why do you think it's like this?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, but it seems peaceful here." Miroku told her.

The group was walking near the edge of the village along the river, when they saw someone sitting by the bank with a man holding an umbrella behind her. He said something and she laughed. When she saw the group she smiled.

It was Inayu.

"Why don't you all come sit with me?" She asked. She seemed happy. The man behind her moved to draw his sword but she stopped him. "No, Daisuke. They are friends, and very welcome here."

The man calmed down and relaxed. "Forgive me, Lady. I did not know."

Inayu smiled. "Go tell Atsushi that we shall have guests tonight." Then she turned to the group. "Unless you wouldn't like to stay?"

"No, we'll spend the night." Miroku said with glints in his eyes. Then he rushed forward and took Inayu's hand. "Will you bear my children?"

Before Sango could hit him on the head, Inayu slapped him.

"Do not let me hear of you asking any woman in my village that." She told him. "Do not fool around, monk, here we are honest people who have endured enough hurt and heartache. Asking that of someone, anyone, is presumptuous and cruel to those you ask."

Everyone was surprised at her reaction.

"You all are welcome to stay, but, the monk will sleep outside the village if I hear of anyone having been asked to marry him." Inayu said standing.

She went to walk away but Sango and Kagome both grabbed her sleeve.

"You live here?" Kagome asked.

Inayu smiled. "You could say that. My elder sister, Shia, her father was the lord of this village. When he died he left it to her, and when she died she left it to me." Inayu sat down on the riverbank again. "I inherited a village that was mad with hatred towards demons and half-demons. It hasn't been easy turning everyone's opinions around."

"Wait, why are you here, and not with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"I found him, that's all I wanted to do." Inayu replied staring at the water. "He knows who I am and that he does have a child, but that was all I set out to do from the beginning. I know he's alive, and that's all I need. So I left, I have things to take care of here."

Sango looked at her. "Did you mean what you said to Miroku?"

"With all my heart." Inayu told her. "Most people here have suffered from the war, whether it be from lost children or lost lovers." She frowned slightly at the last word. "You're all welcome to stay, come, my house is just up the hill."

_Later that night:_

Inayu sat on the patio of her house after dinner as everyone settled down.

Kagome was walking and saw her, but paused.

Inayu was crying.

"Inayu, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, Kagome, I couldn't sleep." Inayu told her. "Bad dreams."

"You didn't really answer my question." Kagome told her as she sat down next to her. "Is there something wrong, Inayu?"

"No, I'm just brooding." Inayu told her.

"About what?" Kagome asked. "I noticed you weren't all that happy mentioning the history of this village. Is that what it is?"

Inayu glanced at the sincere worry in Kagome's face. "Partially, yes. One of the problems was that they tried to kill me when a saved a young boy from drowning in the stream. But after a while Daisuke began following me around and defending me, he's the one who nearly drew his sword on you earlier."

Well, what is it that's bothering you?" Kagome asked.

Inayu smiled slightly. "My past and the past of this village are pretty much the same, really. I've lost a lot with the war on the continent, especially him." Inayu answered as she stared off.

"You lost someone you loved?" Kagome asked.

Inayu nodded her head. "Blain was a human soldier for his village when I met him."

"What happened?"

"He was killed by another demon, for loving me." Inayu said in a whisper. "I got Totosai to forge my sword after that, out of my grandfather's, my mother's, and my own fangs. I exacted my revenge in front of this village, by saving Daisuke."

Kagome looked out on the water where Inayu was staring. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost Inuyasha or my friends." She said suddenly.

Inayu looked at her. "My father and Inuyasha don't get along do they?"

"Not in the least." Kagome answered with a smile. "But they can work together, they just tend to start fighting each other afterward."

Inayu looked back out at the water. "They could destroy more than themselves if they continue with that." She whispered.

Kagome glanced at Inayu.

_ And so we learn that Inayu has had a past lover, as well as her feelings towards the fighting of her uncle and father are revealed. What will happen now? We'll just have to see…_


	5. Note from melonkitty

**A note from melonkitty**

** Forgive me if things take a long time. Certain things just keep getting in the way of my updating some of my stories. **

** Here's a rundown for everything: (story in bold is the one you are currently viewing, this note is on most of my other stories)**

Akito's Older Sister- Finished. (this note not uploaded on this story)

**Sesshomaru's Daughter- Currently unfinished and on hiatus.**

Tetris : The tragedy of Eliora Archer- Also currently unfinished and also on hiatus.

Moka's Eldest Sister- Unfinished and on hiatus.

Tears Of The Wronged- Unfinished, currently in progress, not on hiatus. (this note is not uploaded on this story)

**If the story you are reading is on hiatus, it does not mean that it is no longer being written, it just means that I am prioritizing and will get back to it in time. Fell free to contact me through FanFiction and I will answer all questions to the best of my ability. **

**Thank you for your understanding.**

**~melonkitty**


End file.
